


心之所至(雨车)

by Narryblueyes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryblueyes/pseuds/Narryblueyes





	心之所至(雨车)

雨声愈加密集了，似一种催促，加急了另外一番躁动。Tony自嘲地笑了笑，点燃了一支烟含在唇间。他右手执起了笔，空余的那只手松了自己的皮带。

 

 

在情场上流连这么多年，他早就很少自慰了。常年演奏需要左右手同样灵活，Tony试图往自己动作里添加点生涩的念头好像没效。

 

 

没有风的加成，嘴间的烈烟烧得很慢，火星子一晃一隐地燎动着，浮动在空气里的除了缭绕烟雾，还有不安分却冲不破的情动。

 

 

灵感涌泉般倾情而出，但说起来奇怪，Tony手里做着违禁的事，写出来的音律却丝毫不带有相关的色彩。他凭着想象里音符的拼凑组合，把这一时间的灵感全都记在了纸上，却歪扭不整，只有Tony自己能看懂他写的内容。

 

 

烟灰闪动，落在了笔旁。Tony不再写写画画，最后注意力都集中到了生理需求的满足里。总觉得缺点什么，可Tony总不愿意承认他在想着一个男孩自慰。

 

 

但想象哪会遂人的意，想象只循着快乐原则的方向驶去。Tony记事以来第一次这么轻易满足，他只想到了男孩经汗水滑过、白皙脆弱的侧颈，只想到了贝齿轻咬、津液濡湿的玫瑰绯色下唇。然后爆珠被咬破，辛辣沁凉一下子席卷了头脑，他便高潮了。

 

 

呼吸没怎么起伏，但Tony还是缓了一会儿。在心底承认了自己就是个混球之后，Tony用右手慢慢弹了遍刚刚记下的旋律，窗外的雨应景地淡去。


End file.
